The instant invention relates generally to lawn mowers and more specifically it relates to a cord line mower.
Numerous lawn mowers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to utilize flexible non metallic filaments as cutting elements. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,232,505; 4,250,623 and 4,452,033 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.